Misterio Tétrico: Mi Amado Kaoru
by FchanHatake
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka, Asesina del gemelo menor de Hikaru Hitachiin llamado Kaoru Hitachiin..., Hikaru quiere saber como sucedio, y Kaoru revive, Hechos Inauditos e Insolitos... ¿Que sucedera con el Host después de saber la cruda realidad?


_ Advertencias: Algo muy leve de Yaoi, Romance y Tétrico si es que se pudo… La primera letra de canción es la de antes de "Dark Woods Circus" de "Hatsune Miku" y la segunda letra de canción que puse fue "Los sacrificios Humanos de Alicia" de Vocaloid, Gracias a la inspiración de Vocaloid y Ilaria Graziano, Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la mangaka que creó este hermoso manga y anime de "Ouran High School Host Club" _

"_**Misterio Tétrico" **_

Era un día nublado y estaba a punto de llover, estaba con los demás anfitriones del Host Club, y todos de negro a lo lejos se veía a mi madre llorar y mi padre consolarlo, yo en cambio me encontraba al lado de Tamaki y Honey-senpai, Mis ojos estaba secos de tanto llorar, y solo quería que despertase, Empezó a llover y todos comenzaron a sacar sus paraguas sin pararse de su respectivo asiento, Mientras que el cura pronunciaba la vida de mi hermano, Empezó la cadena de oración para que mi alma gemela encontrara el descanso en paz, y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse al igual que el de todos cuando empezó a sonar una canción.

_Un día en un cuarto blanco _

_No se cuanto tiempo eh estado aquí _

_Carga de salas blancas, pasillos blancos_

_Todos los días, cuando cae la noche una persona desaparece__  
__Ahora los tiempos ha llegado__  
__Hermosas flores nacen de color rojo vivo__  
__En esta sala, donde las flores se acercaron desde el jardín__  
__Es una hermosa rotación que baja__  
__Poochi mastica todo lo que se encuentra__  
__Mañana es mi turno, y estoy impaciente __  
__yo ... yo ... yo ... yo ... yo. ... yo. ... yo. ... yo ... yo.._

Haruhi quien se encontraba en la desesperación no dudo en tratar de arrancar cuando Kaoru salió de su respectivo ataúd, y empezar a cantar la canción hasta repetir siempre el "yo" Todos estaban atónitos por el hecho que estaba ocurriendo, mientras veian que Haruhi escapaba, Pero Kaoru al terminar de decir Yo, sonrió y empezó a reírse tétricamente, y saco el cuchillo que viajaba sobre su cuerpo, ya que la familia había decidido dejarlo intacto

Konichiwa Haru-chan… Te ves asustada ¿Nee por qué? – Dijo tétricamente Kaoru quien empezaba a acercarse a Haruhi la cual ahora se encontraba paralizada por el miedo

Que… Se … Supone que…

¿Tu me mataste? ¿Eso querías decir Haru-chan? – Dijo Kaoru para tomar a Haruhi y empezar a bailar un Vals

¡¿Qué haces?!¡Suéltame bastardo! .- Grito Haruhi empujando bruscamente a Kaoru quien se estrecho en el piso y se puso la mano en su boca, en una posición de Caníbal, mientras que el publico quedaba en estado de shock por la frase que había dicho Kaoru, Hikaru quien estaba presenciando aquello se sintió impotente, y se dirigió hacia su hermano, y lo levanto.

¡Aléjate de el Hikaru es peligroso! – Grito Haruhi para colocar su mano en el hombro de Hikaru pero este lo rechazo de forma demasiado brusca

Así que fuiste tu el que mato a mi amado Kaoru Y mas encima nos hiciste creer de que se había suicidado –Dijo Hikaru para acariciar los cabellos de su hermano, que esta vez empezaba a bailar con su hermano el vals

¿Kaoru qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué no estás enojado de tu muerte? ¿Por qué estás vivo? – Pregunto Hikaru quien al decir ¿Por qué estás vivo? Kaoru detuvo sus pasos y cambio su semblante a de risa infantil pero tétrica, soltó a Hikaru y tomo la mano de Haruhi quien todavía sufría el shock del "Rechazo de su amor", y empezaba a Llevarla a la profundidad del cementerio el cual era un bosque

¡Suéltame maldito imbécil! – Decía y repetía Haruhi mientras que era contestada por un poema, Haruhi dirigió su mirada hacia Tamaki y le rogo con la mirada a los integrante del host que la ayudaran pero ninguno de los miembros se levanto, Kaoru quien reía feliz mientras cantaba una nana infantil Y Hikaru quien estaba tomado de la otra mano de su Kaoru

¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE ENCONTRARLOS A AMBOS! –Grito alegremente Kaoru quien parecía a un pequeño niño misterioso, mientras dirigía sus pasos alejados de la multitud hacia el bosque ya que el cementerio estaba

en una extensión de claro de bosque

Una vez dejaron de ver a la multitud, Kaoru empezó a palidecer, objetivo que preocupo demasiado a su hermano Hikaru

¿Estás bien Kaoru? – Pregunto Hikaru tratando de acercarse al ya alejado Kaoru quien retrocedió un paso mientras Hikaru avanzaba

Uhm… Nee… Siempre me quedo la duda... ¿A quién amas Hikaru? – Pregunto Kaoru sentándose en el suelo en su cuello se encontraba el cuchillo y la marca roja

¿De qué hablas Kaoru? – Pregunto Hikaru mirando a Haruhi

Y tu Haruhi ¿a quién amas? – Pregunto Kaoru con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar mas al fondo del bosque seguido de sus victimas

_La segunda Alicia era un hermoso chico_

_Con una hermosa voz llego a aquel país _

_Cantando logro crear un mundo de locura _

_Tanta música arruino a la pobre infeliz _

_Pero esta Alicia una rosa quiso cortar _

_Mas su fiel amante al verla _

_No se pudo controlar _

_En su pecho florecieron rosas carmesís _

_Es triste amar y estar destinado a morir… _

Aquellos acompañantes al escuchar la canción les recorrió un escalofrió y se detuvieron, Kaoru al no sentir pasos detrás de el su ojo empezó a llorar sangre y se devolvió…

¿Por qué me mataste Haruhi? – Pregunto Kaoru dejando sus juegos y su boca empezaba tambien a salir un pequeño hilo de sangre

¡Por qué diablos me mataste perra! ¡Solo quiero saber que hay de malo en mi como para que me matases! ¡Me robaste a mi hermano, Te robaste mi Vida! ¡Que más querías! – Grito Enojado Kaoru quien por infortunio el cual su cuerpo se estaba descomponiendo en algunos casos se le salía el brazo pero su piel seguía pálida y sus labios rojos.

¡Pues tu existencia no vale nada por qué crees que te mate estabas puro sufriendo! ¡Es mejor verte muerto así no me estorbas! – Grito Haruhi quien al momento de gritar aquello se tapo la boca con las dos de sus manos, y volvió su mirada a un sorprendido Hikaru quien ya estaba mas enojado

¿Por qué dejaste que me matara Hikaru? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo en nuestro cumpleaños? - Pregunto Llorando Kaoru quien al verlo se veía tristemente de terror

No fue mi culpa Kaoru, yo tenía planifica deshacerte una fiesta entonces al momento indicado decidí comprarte un regalo pero al momento de ir a verte estabas…

¿Muerto?

Si, No sabía que Haruhi fuera Perra… Pero ¿Como reviviste?

A eso…Jejejeje la sed de venganza se puede decir… ¿O no Haru-chan? – Pregunto Kaoru para después tomar la mano de Haruhi, y empezar a sacarle la piel de apoco

Oh, Yo pensaba que eras bella por dentro pero creo que me equivoque… - Decía Kaoru riéndose

¡Basta me duele Kaoru! – Grito Haruhi para después tratar se soltarse haciendo que Kaoru se detuviera

Mira veamos a ese ojo de cerca – Kaoru tomo el ojo de Haruhi entre sus manos y como sus dedos parecían tijeras le cortó toda unión que tenía el ojo con el cuerpo, Mientras Hikaru observaba con terror la escena se acerco a Kaoru y lo retuvo por la espalda haciendo desesperar a l No-Muerto

¡Suéltame Hikaru! ¡Quiero morir en paz! ¡Suéltame! – Grito Kaoru tratando de soltarse del agarre de su hermano mayor, y se desespero aun más cuando Haruhi empezó a correr

¿Por qué me haces esto Hikaru? – Decía el hermano menor de los dos "Kaoru" fue detenido antes de decir otra palabra por el beso desde atrás de Hikaru, Kaoru el cual estaba sorprendido por aquel acto no pudo más que aceptar, y así fue como se les olvido todo pero volvieron a la normalidad por falta de aire

¿Por qué hiciste eso Hikaru? – Pregunto Anonadado Kaoru pero a la vez con todos los colores vitales al cuerpo, es decir vuelto a la vida es como un vaivén

El regalo Kaoru… El regalo que te iba a dar era mi corazón – Dijo Hikaru abrazando mas fuerte pero delicadamente a su hermano

Hikaru… Yo tambien te amo más que a un hermano… - Dijo Kaoru para después apoyarse en los brazos de su hermano, Mientras que se escuchaban aplausos, Hikaru sostuvo con mayor seguridad a Kaoru mientras que este se escondía en el pecho del Mayor

¡Felicitaciones Kaoru y Hikaru… Por fin se dieron cuenta! – Grito con alegría el rey del Host

¡Bien hecho Kao-chan Hika-chan! – Secundo Honey-Senpai en los brazos en de Mori-senpai en una posición muy comprometedora y un Hm por parte de Mori-senpai, Mientras que kyoka enredaba su brazo en la cintura del Tono haciendo que este se sonrojara y se acercara a Kyouka

Esperen un momento… ¿Kyoka el demonio x el Tono de Rey y lo otro es Honey-senpai X Mori-senpai? – Preguntaron al unisonó Los hitachiin

¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON USTEDES! – Grito dramáticamente El rey del Host, quien puso una posición reveladamente de victoria

Lo que cuenta es que Kaoru volvió a la vida y Hikaru le confesó al fin sus sentimientos – Dijo Kyoka arreglándose las gafas y abrazando con los dos brazos el cuerpo del Tono que estaba tirado en el suelo por ser ignorado por "Okan-san"

¿Qué sucederá con Haru-chan Kyo-chan? – Pregunto Honey-senpai con un poco de tristeza por la chiquilla

Pues, la buscaremos y después le borraremos la memoria reconstruiremos la piel matando todas las células muertas y le aremos un Ojo robótico sin que se dé cuenta… aunque claro que podría llegar a recordar algunas cosas pero sería el 90% improbable de que recuerde algo… - Dijo Kyoka con un Tamaki jugando con sus manos

Entonces ¿será la misma Haruhi que siempre actuó ser? – Pregunto Tamaki no entiendo

Creo que tendré que castigarte Otou-san – Dijo Kyoka dibujando una sonrisa pervertida y malévolamente mientras que tomaba a Kyoka delicadamente y desapareciera junto con este gritando de que le ayudaran

Todos los demás miembros del Host Es decir los "Ukes" que quedaban es decir Honey-senpai y Kaoru empezaban a sudar frio por las miradas de sus semes sobre ellos y tiernamente saludaron

Bueno yo creo que tengo que ir a cancelar un funeral así que adiós… Kaoru iba a correr pero fue detenido por Hikaru quien lo miraba lascivamente

Y Honey detenido por ver un pastel y correr sobre Mori quien lo tenía en su mano y empezaba a correr hacia la casa de Honey-senpai para la emboscada…


End file.
